


he knows

by thepovertytwins



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, pynch - Freeform, raven boys - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepovertytwins/pseuds/thepovertytwins
Summary: this is a stupidly short thing i wrote so why not post??? basically, ronan tells gansey.





	he knows

Ronan Lynch let his head fall back, dramatically thudding into the headboard.  
“Gansey,” he groaned, “what do I have to say for you to stop asking me questions?”  
“I just don’t understand… it’s been years and you haven’t made a move at all! What are you so scared of?”   
“Like you’re one to talk! Why don’t you ask Blue out properly, huh?”   
Gansey’s face flushed immediately, and he suddenly seemed very intrigued by anything in the room that wasn’t Ronan. Silence was not the path that Gansey usually chose.   
“Gansey?” Ronan’s voice was edging into dangerous territory. Gansey pushed his glasses further up his nose with a single finger and cleared his throat.  
“Gansey,” Ronan snapped.   
“Well, we may have gone out… a couple times,”   
Ronan bolted upright and stared slack-jawed at Gansey. After a moment, he was able to recover enough to throw a pillow at Gansey.   
“I cannot believe you didn’t tell me, Gansey I -” Ronan spluttered indignantly. Gansey merely shrugged and mumbled something about Blue not wanting to tell anyone yet.   
“Jesus,” Ronan moaned.   
“Let’s get back onto the subject of you,” Gansey rested his fingers under his chin and propped his head up.   
“Let’s not,” Ronan glowered.   
“Can I ask something?”   
“I - ugh, sure,”  
“Am I attractive? Like, do gay men find me attractive?”   
Gansey found himself pelted with pillows again.


End file.
